How did this happen?
by HotChilliPepper101
Summary: So this is my first story on Gone :). Summary - Bex was sent to Coates Academy a year ago. And now a year later things are starting to seem more and more crazy... Rated T for lanuage
1. Unexpected Happenings

_ **AN -**_** So this is my first ever fanfic! Please don't be too harsh :) R & R thanks!**

I sat in my room reading_ Divergent _by Veronica Roth. I was up to a really intense part – the bit where the girl Tris is being kidnapped by some douchbags- when my roommate came into the room. That's the thing about Coates Academy; you don't get to have your own room. I'm not complaining or anything though because Diana Ladris is actually a good friend of mine. She may be a total Bitch to a lot of people (which she even admits to) but she's OK with me.  
"You're on another book? Man, how fast do you read?" Diana asked bewildered. I had a passion for reading and hated people who took the mick. I think of it as living 100's of lives and love getting to know characters. Diana quite likes to read too but she's not as fast as me and I have to be careful not to spoil books that she hasn't read yet. I like that we have reading in common.  
"Oooh Divergent. Don't spoil it for me. I'll read it after you" she said examining the book.  
"Alright and hey where have you been?" I asked suspicious.  
"Oh you know with Caine. I think he's fallen for me you know?" She said flopping down on her own bed.  
"Oh yeah? How can you tell? I thought it was pretty obvious when he drooled over you in class the other day" I laughed. She gave me a glare.  
"Oh shut it. He could have been looking at you. You were sat right next to me. Anyways we were studying together in the library when he tried to hold my hand!" I sat up at this. Knowing Diana she probably threw him half way across the room.  
"And what did you do? Please don't say you slapped him" I groaned.  
"No I didn't. I got up and well… ran out?" It came out as a question.  
"OMG you ran out on him. The infamous Diana Ladris ran out on the charming Caine Soren –World Headlines" I laughed again. This time Diana got up and punched me on the arm. She knew that I was joking about Caine being charming even though he was. I didn't like him the way Diana did. Ok maybe a little bit. But who couldn't love Caine Soren?  
"Well Drake was coming so I went so he could talk with Caine" she said contemplating. I knew she wasn't afraid of Drake. Caine would protect her and would never let Drake lay a hand on her. However no one else had that privilege. Drake Merwin was the school's sadist and bully. He enjoyed other people's pain and you couldn't even walk past him in the hallway without him shoving you into the wall and punch you till you could see stars. He hated Diana as well, probably the most but luckily didn't really know me so I was fine. He had beaten me up a few times though; just like he had with everyone else. So I knew that wasn't the reason Diana had rushed out on Caine but I decided to just let it go.  
I went back to reading but then Diana interrupted.  
"Hey Bex do you wanna go grab something to eat" that was my name by the way – Bex, short for Rebecca. I hate being called Rebecca though. Oh I'm British as well. Me and my family moved to Perdido Beach a month before I came here. We all moved so when I went to Coates I could come back for holidays. I got sent to Coates for using a knife on a 7 year old boy 1year ago and I've still never forgave myself. I won't even touch a knife now so I have to cut things up with a spoon or just try with a fork.  
"Yeah sure I'm starving" I say getting up and slipping some shoes on. This is the good thing about weekends – the cafeteria is open an hour longer.  
I have a few friends at Coates but Diana is my closest one and we always sit together at a table by ourselves.

When we get to the dining room we see it's quite full up. Everyone must have had the same idea about lunch. We get our lunch and I visibly shudder when Diana picks a knife up. Our table what we normally sit at is empty so I start to head over there but Diana grabs my arm.  
"Hey why don't we go and sit over there" she gestures to where Caine is sat and Drake.  
"Are you kidding me? With Caine Soren and Drake Flipping Merwin" I practically shout. This earns some looks and I blush and look down. When I look back up Diana is striding towards the table of death. Yes that's what it is – The Table Of Death. I groan and follow behind her.  
"I can't believe you!" I whisper shout as we approach the table. I see that there are only 2 other seats there. One next to Caine and the other next to Drake. By now they are looking up at Diana and me; well mostly Diana because I'm freaking out behind her. She goes and sits next to Caine.  
"Damn it!" I curse and sit next to Drake, scooting along on my chair as far away as I can from him. I look over at Diana and glare at her and feel Drake's eyes boring into me. Diana just looks at me and rolls her eyes.  
"You know you look just like him when you try to glare" Diana says waving over at Drake. I choke on air.  
"W-what?!" I sputter looking over at Drake who has his eyes narrowed at me and is actually growling.  
"Only the glare is alike don't worry" Diana says again then looks over at Caine.  
"Miss me?" she says and he smirks a little. I don't get it though. Didn't she run out on him.  
"You bet" he smirks.  
"Hey Diana I thought you said-" I start but she silences me.  
"Shut it Bex" she hissed and kicked me under the table REALLY hard.  
"Fuck" I curse then hold my leg. I look over at the rest of the table and I catch Drake smirking at me. I can't make a snappy remark though because that'll be the end for me. Yeah. I've decided that I'll die because I end up making a snappy remark at Drake and he ends up killing me.  
I turn back to my food and start to eat, I find it difficult as well because I'm trying to cut up chicken with my fork. I can't pick it up with my hands either because it's all covered in gravy. I groan and give up.  
"Why don't you just use a knife dumbass?" Drake says mockingly.  
"Because I just can't ok jerk?" I growl back and instantly regret it. I wish I didn't have such a short temper. I look at Drake just in time to see him lung at me. I realise the whole of the cafeteria has gone silent as well. I scream and cover my face with my arms just in time for Drake punching my face.  
"Bex is it? Well Bex never." Another punch. "Mess" And another. "Wi-" He didn't finish though because Diana was screaming at him.  
"Oh My God Drake get off her! She only called you a jerk, which FYI YOU ARE! Caine get him off her!" Diana pleaded. I couldn't see anything though because there was blood in my eyes.  
"Drake get off her it's not worth it" I heard Caine say bored. I heard Drake growl then he released me. I stayed on the floor though groaning. Diana came rushing to my side.  
"Bex! Are you alright?!" she asked frantic and pulled my arm away from my face and checked it.  
"Yeah" I managed to choke out then sat up and instantly saw stars.  
"Your face… Come on we'll go see the nurse" she said. She knew I'd refuse though like I did every time Drake beat me up though. I didn't like to be a tale tell and I hated going to the nurse when I could sort it out my self.  
"No Diana I'm fine I'll just go back to our room" I said prying her hand off me. The cafeteria was all loud again as no one was paying attention anymore. You would've thought the teachers in this place would have noticed. They're all assholes if you ask me. I got up and quickly pushed through the cafeteria. I could hear Diana shouting at Drake even as I got out into the hall. I leant against the wall to catch my breath then made my way down the now empty halls with blood dripping down my face – I probably looked like a zombie.  
I turned corner after corner until I didn't even know where I was going, then I realised my feet were leading me to the front doors of the school. I stepped outside into the cool air and made my way over to my tree. I call it my tree because on my first day here I found this tree to sit behind where no one would find me and I broke down. I go to it often to either just sit, do homework in peace or sketch because I love to sketch. No one else knows about it either which is the best thing about it – not even Diana knows about it. As I walk outside I get the strangest feeling I'm being followed so I turn around. No one's there though, well I don't think anyone's there until I see a shadow behind thee staircase by the entrance. With this part of the school empty I shout  
"Who's there?"  
No reply.  
"Come on I can see your shadow" I say as my heart pounds in my chest. The person doesn't move from their hiding spot so I back away slowly. Once I get to the door of the school I quickly run through it hearing faint footsteps behind me. I sprint to the side of the school and quickly sit behind my tree. I slide down it and catch my breath. I can't hear the footsteps anymore. Sighing in relief I pull my iPod out my pocket and pick a tune. My face is still aching and my head hurts so I don't realise my headphones are not actually in the iPod before it's too late. Paramore starts blasting out my iPod and I cuss quietly as I quickly switch it back off. I'm about to put it back in my pocket too when a hand clasps over my mouth. I scream into it as Drake appears from round the side of the tree and kneels down to my level.  
"You know Diana has never mentioned you once? We thought she was loyal well maybe she is but she obviously didn't want us finding out about you" Drake said in a strange calm voice. We? And what's Diana got to do with this? I couldn't speak though because Drake still had his hand over my mouth and I didn't dare try to move it.  
"Come on get up. Wouldn't want to keep Caine waiting now" Caine? What's he got to do with this? I get up and Drake releases his hand from my mouth.  
"Walk and I'll be right behind you" Drake says. But he says it really close – like his breath was disturbing my hair and blowing past my neck. I walked feeling creeped out and Drake gave me instructions every once in a while to turn a corner until we came to a stop outside a dormitory door. No doubt Drake and Caine's room. Drake knocked on the door loud and the next thing I knew Diana was there with her arms around me.  
"Thank God he didn't hurt you anymore! He didn't did he?!" She asked now holding me at arms length checking me over. I was aware Drake was still really close behind me.  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks. But hey what's this secret 'club' thing or what ever it is your in?! Why didn't you tell me? This is why your always 'out' isn't it?" I said angrily.  
"Yeah this is why I'm out but I just didn't want you to get involved! You could have been hurt!"  
"Bullshit" I say and start to walk away when Drake grabs me from behind and pulls me against him.  
"No that's the wrong way. Get in here now" he says as he shoves me in. I tumble in and fall down at the force he pushed me. I hear the door close then Drake walk past me and Diana kneel down to give me a hand. I push it away though and get up myself. I turn around to see Caine lounging on his bed and Drake leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching me.  
"Ah Bex sorry about Drake. I would've sent Diana to get you but then there'd be no knowing you'd come or not".  
"What the fuck is all this about?!" I scream at him not moving though as Drake is there watching me like a hawk.  
"First things first. Diana read her." Caine says to Diana who walks up to me.  
"Don't worry I just need to hold your hand for a second" I let her and she lets go after a minute of holding it. She kind of looks worried but when she turns back to Caine her expression is blank again.  
"She's a 0 bar" She tells him. I catch a glimpse of Drake who's eyes seem to light up at this and he smirks.  
"OK… Well do you want to know what all this is about?" Caine says now sounding disappointed.  
"Well yeah" I say.  
"You see me and Diana have got these…powers or abilities if you like. Diana can read other people's power level and it turns out you don't have any powers. But I telekinetic force".  
"Prove it" I spit getting tired of all this. And then suddenly I'm in the air. I don't scream though, I just cross my arms over my chest and say "Cool" in a bored voice.  
Caine lowers me back to the ground.  
"So what I want to know is if your with us?" Caine asks all serious.  
"Wait a minute. What power does Drake have?" I ask.  
"I don't have one. I don't need a power to be powerful and strong" he says as if he rules the place –which he kind of does.  
"Ok then and no I'm not joining this little… what ever you want to call it". I expect Caine to use his powers on me or Drake to beat me up but instead Caine just shrugs.  
"Ok then you can go" he says so I leave.

**Drake's POV **

I watched the door close after Bex and turned to Caine.  
"What so you're just going to let her go?" I ask because this is so unlike Caine. He'd normally get me to threaten them at least.  
Caine just smirked.  
"Why would I let her get away? She still could be useful even if she doesn't have any powers. Apparently she's a good fighter" he looked towards Diana.  
"Yeah this one time I had her sketchbook she came into our room and saw me with it. She flipped and somehow managed to throw me across the other side of the room. She has a short temper".  
I doubt she's that good of a fighter. I mean I could easily do all that plus more with my hands tied and blindfolded.  
"She doesn't sound that good" I say rolling my eyes.  
"Aw is Drakey jealous" Diana teased. I snarled at her standing up straighter.  
"Shut up Ladris I could do way more than she did blindfolded" I growled.  
"Stop fighting it's getting old" Caine said getting annoyed. If he didn't have powers I'd be the one in charge. When I have my chance I think I'll end up killing him. I thought to myself.  
"Right basically Drake your going to get her back" Caine said before anyone could put any input on the idea.  
"Oh you bet I'll get her back" I smirk clenching my fists.  
"No not like that. I want you to get her to trust you. I don't want you to beat her up" Caine explained. WHAT! I have to get her to trust me! Even Diana looked shocked.  
"Erm Caine… Bex really isn't a big fan of Drake. He's like the one person she's afraid of" Diana said calmly. I laughed at that. It was an honour that I was the only person.  
"Look she won't trust me because she's not that easily fooled and I can't really get her to love me either. I'm already in love" Caine glanced at Diana who smirked so he blushed.  
"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO MAKE HER LOVE ME!" I rage. Why does he always give me the stupid jobs. And then I was pinned against the wall with an invisible hand around my throat. Caine had his palm out towards me looking angry.  
"Yes you are Drake. You will get her to trust you or I swear to God I'll kill you. Then I'll throw your body in the garbage. We need her now because she knows the plan" he spat then let me go. I dropped to the ground and gasped in air. Well he shouldn't have told her the plan. I thought bitterly. I then get up and storm out the room going to find this Bex girl.


	2. Meeting With The Enemy

**AN- Hi guys so chapter 2! Yet another chapter tonight. Tell me if there's any mistakes please ****!**

Bex POV

That had to be the weirdest thing ever. I thought Caine and Drake were supposed to be the schools bullies not complete WEIRDOs. I mean I get the power thing and I'll keep it secret for my own sake. If I tell anyone Caine will set Drake on me and I'll probably end up dead. I'm glad Drake doesn't have powers because he probably wouldn't be as secret as Caine and knowing him, he would have killed at least a dozen of us by now. But Drake is still as deadly as any person with powers any day.  
I went back to mine and Diana's room to grab my book _Divergent_ and my sketchbook then went to my tree. I don't even know if I could call it my tree anymore because Drake knew about it now, well maybe he found me at it but he might have just thought I was hiding from him. My long blonde hair blew in the direction of the slight wind as I walked.  
I sat down and put my ear buds in and Now by Paramore started to blast into my ears. I got my sketchbook out and started to draw. When I draw I don't know what I'll draw, it's like the pencil is controlling me and so as I watch I see that I'm drawing a boy. Drake. I don't stop either. I keep drawing and when I'm just about done an hour later someone snatches the sketchbook out my hands.  
"Is this supposed to be me? Not bad" Drake says raising an eyebrow at the sketch. I look down and blush – I can't risk making a smart remark. Drake sits down next to me.  
"I knew I'd find you here. Is this like your spot or something?" he asks. What is he playing at? Is this like a new way of beating people up. Sweet talking them then beating the crap out of them. All I can do is nod shakily. How could I speak?  
He hands me back my sketchbook and I snap it shut then pretend to be concentring on my iPod. I flip through random songs.  
"So what music are you into?" he asks then grabs my iPod out my hands which pulls my ear buds out as well.  
"Hey give it back!" I say then go to grab for it but he holds it high in the air and smirks.  
"Make me" he breaths. I just go to grab for it again but lose my balance – yeah I'm sitting down and I still manage to fall- and my head ends up on his lap. He chuckles.  
"Clumsy aren't you?" he says as I get off him quickly.  
"Give me my iPod back Drake. What do you even want anyways?" I say building more confidence. He hands me my iPod back then leans back against the tree with his hands behind his head.  
"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to get to know you?" he said innocently. It was way out of character.  
"Well I'd say that Caine wants me on his side and has sent you here to make sure I join" I say with my eyebrows raised. Drake looks at me through half lidded eyes.  
"Smart as well. Clumsy and smart. Ok yeah your right". What he was just going to sit there then…  
"Ok then well I'm going now, it's getting late" I say and start to get up but Drake grabs my arm.  
"Stay. Draw or something but stay". He said all serious again. I knew I probably didn't have a choice so I settled back down next to him and got out my sketchbook. Why did he want me to stay so bad?  
I hesitated but then opened on the page I was on before and started to finish my picture of Drake off. I could feel his eyes on me as I drew, well maybe they were on the drawing but still it made me kind of uneasy. About 10minutes in I could feel his presence closer. I was nearly done with it anyways but he was so close now I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I finished signed at the bottom of the page. I closing the book when Drake spoke.  
"Let me see. Give it here". I handed it over and he moved away from me to look at it.**  
**

"Not bad at all. Wow if I didn't know any better I'd think you like me" Drake said and I looked over at him and blushed.  
"No what feelings I have for you are the opposite of 'like' actually. When I draw it's like my pencil controls me so I end up drawing anything" I explain slightly embarrassed afterwards.  
"Another way of saying you like me" Drake mused.  
"No I hate you" I say not really thinking my words through and the next second there's a red mark on my cheek from where he slapped me.  
"Don't argue with me!" he says getting angrier. Then I realise that we've got that in common, a short temper.  
"Sorry" I mutter and look down. "I better be going" I say as well and start to gather up my belongings. Drake doesn't try to stop me either as I get up but I hadn't even took 5 steps till –  
"Hey wait!" I spin round and almost bump into Drake's chest because he's that much taller than me.  
"What now Drak-" But I don't finish my sentence because I look in his hand in horror at the knife he holds. I start to shake violently and try to back away but he just grabs my arm.  
"So this is what you're like when it comes to knives eh?" he smiles his shark smile.  
"Let me go" I say as calmly as I can.  
He pulls the knife up instead and uses it to push away a strand of my hair. I whimper and put my head to the side.  
"You'll have to get used to me being around Bex. Direct orders so you'll do as I say and meet me in the library tomorrow Ok?" he says leaning in. Oh god he won't kiss me will he.  
I nod in response as he leans down and licks up a tear from my face I didn't even know I'd shed.  
"Ok then see you then" and just like that he was gone so I headed back to the room.

**AN – So I'll make you all a deal. If I get, let's say 2 maybe 3 reviews then I'll post another chapter. Until then guys…**


	3. It just gets Weirder and Weirder

**AN – Thank you so much for reviewing guys! It really helps! I've been on holiday so haven't been able to update sorry :P**

**Thanks to Hello1234 and RusticWolfxx for being my first ever reviewers :O glad you like it! **

Bex POV

I wake up the next morning thinking yesterday was some weird dream however I realise it wasn't because this was even weirder. Caine was in the room talking to Diana.  
"What the hell?! Just because I know about all this power stuff doesn't give you the right to come in here at" I stop mid way through my rant and look at my alarm clock, "8:30 in the morning Caine!". I rub my eyes and get up.  
"I've only been here 2minutes and we are just going" Caine says narrowing his eyes at me. I noticed he said we and I look at Diana and realise she's already dressed and ready. I didn't talk to her last night. At all. I'll probably end up forgiving her but for now I'm giving her the silent treatment.  
"Okay then you can go" I say with harshness in my voice because I really don't like Caine, he may be hot but I can see past his thin layer of charms.  
He stands up but instead of taking a step towards the door he takes a step towards me. The next thing I know there's an invisible force pushing me against the wall, I gasp out and flail my arms around.  
"Just because you didn't join m yesterday doesn't give you the right to answer back to me. Remember where you stand" he says before letting me drop to the ground, I wince. Jeez this guy has one serious ego, he sounds like my parents.  
I glare at him from the floor and he just laughs and walks out with Diana following suit. I do manage to hear Diana whisper "Leave her alone" though before she shuts the door.  
I sit and read the rest of my book before I go down for breakfast. Looks like I'm going to have to sit with Brianna and her crew today because I am not sitting like a loner.  
I slide next to Brianna and smile at her.  
"Hey long time no see" I say and she grins.  
"Yeah well we've both been busy. Hey so where's Diana". See this is one of the reasons I like Brianna. She doesn't question or hate me because I'm best friends with the school's bitch.  
"Oh she's hanging with Caine" I reply picking at my food.  
"I knew it! I told you all! I knew they'd get together" Brianna announces turning to the rest of the group. I kind of zone out of then and think about a certain… date if you could call it that. I mean what is Drake's game? I'm not falling for what ever it is that's for sure. Then I remember something important. Drake didn't tell me a time to meet him. Did he just expect me to wait there all day? I sighed out loud, said bye to Brianna then headed back to my room.  
On the way there I was walking down and corridor looking down when I bumped into something, or rather someone.  
I looked up to see Drake flinging me against the nearest wall.  
"Oh hello _Bex _you should watch where your walking" he whispered into my ear.  
"Yeah I know. What can I say – I'm _clumsy_" I said back. I didn't know if that really counted as flirting or not.  
Drake chuckled.  
"Yeah seems to be a bad habit of yours now. I was just about to come and find you. We are meeting at that tree of yours now. Not the library" he said. Drake was still way out of character. What was his game?  
"Um Ok what time?" I asked.  
"6 after dinner. Make sure your there on time" he whispered again in my ear which tickled and I had to restrain myself from qriggling around. Then he just walked off. Something was defiantly off though. Drake had never walked past someone in the hallway without punching them or at least sending them to the nurses office. I needed to find out his plan and fast.

**Drake POV**

As I walked away from her down the hallway my hands were twitching at my sides. I so badly wanted to punch her but I couldn't because 'fearless leader' wouldn't accept it. I hated Caine. And Diana.  
At least now we'd be meeting somewhere more private because I know Caine will have spys on me or himself watching from a distance. I hated that thought.  
I thought of Bex, with her blond hair and green eyes and her clumsy-ness. I smiled at the memory of losing her balance whilst _sitting down._ Wait a minute! I actually smiled! I only ever smirk! What has that girl done! I admit she was kind of hot and if she had an attitude to suit her looks then I might have had a one night stand with her. But nope, like our interests were completely opposite. Me liking knifes and guns – and I know for a fact she hates guns- and her liking reading and drawing. _Knives. _Note to self: Find Bex's file.  
I walked to mine and Caine's room and when I got there Caine and Diana were making out on the bed.  
"So finally got laid yet Soren?" I asked cockily. It was like they didn't even hear me though because they just carried on muttering things to each other. Disgusting, I thought. No way I'd let a girl get in the way like that.  
I rolled my eyes and walked back out the room. I wasn't going to stay in there whilst there was some sick, twisted love story in action. I think I'd have to go round finding some of these 8th graders to beat the crap out off. That might take my mind off love for a while.

After about an hour of walking the halls of Coates I looked at my watch. Only 12:00pm. I growled, why was there nothing to do today? At least I could go and get some lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, got my lunch and scanned for a seat. I could see a lot of kids sneaking glances at me, fear in their eyes. I smirked and waved. I actually saw some of them flinch.  
I was just about to go and take my lunch to my room when my eyes locked on a little blonde sitting by her self. To be more specific Bex. I smirked even more and went to sit with her.  
"Hi clumsy" I greeted not in a friendly voice. She looked up and swallowed a piece of food.  
"Why aren't you sitting with Caine and Diana?" She asked. And I thought she was _smart._  
"Well they are obviously not here are they?" I said in a 'duh' voice.  
"Well I didn't check _did I_" she said with the same tone. She should know not to speak to me like that by now. Did she forget that I was Drake Merwin? However as soon as she had spoken the words she had a look of fear in her eyes and pleaded with her eyes for me to just leave it. I smirked and kicked her under the table. She flinched and cursed under her breath.  
"I think I've also learned that you need to learn to hold your tongue more often" I smirked. She looked down and blushed.  
"What do you want Drake?" she mumbled.  
"Maybe I just wanted to sit with you at lunch. It's not like Soren or Ladris are here. They're probably in my room right now getting some of it. No I take that back – I don't think Soren could get laid if his life depended on it. Urgh they better not be making out on my bed I'll kill them…" I trailed off realising I was ranting. I only did that when I was nervous, and I hadn't been nervous in a _very_ long time. There was one explanation. NO! Bex can not be the one making me nervous! I felt myself blush and I snuck a peek at Bex. She was trying to hide her smirk as she looked at her food blushing. Wait, did she think she was the one making me rant as well?! Great.  
You know what screw 6pm.  
"Come on, get up" I say and stand up waiting for her. She gets up but doesn't move anymore.  
"Why? Where are we going..?" She asks curiously.  
"I can't be bovered to wait till 6 so we are going to that tree now. Do you have that um, sketchbook so you can, err draw" Why the hell am I saying all of this?! _Urgh it's driving me crazy. Come on Drake get a grip on lie. Your losing it over a girl! _  
"Yeah sure" she said and patted the bag I didn't even notice she had swung over her shoulder. I gave a slight nod and turned around not bothering to see if she had followed me – I already knew she would.

**Bex's POV**

What was wrong with Drake? He's not being…_Drake._ Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining or anything because this Drake well he actually looks un-nerved. This has to go in the Guinness world records or something. Me – Bex Henor the brilliantly normal girl actually manages to make him – the infamous Drake Merwin who's the biggest bully of Coates and has probably sent at least 20 people in this school to hospital – stutter and BLUSH!  
I followed _him_ to my tree and we sat down. I really wanted to ask him – Did he like me? I know _if_ I was ever to date Drake – which is a massive _if_ – there'd be consequences. He probably wouldn't know how to show love properly. Wait… he might show it through anger… maybe I should get him angry… No definably not, bad idea.  
I got my sketchbook out and flicked to a new page. What to draw… I could draw… well… and before I knew it my hands were controlling me. I picked up my artist pencil and started to draw. I didn't really know what I was drawing at first and became slammed back into reality when I felt warm breath on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and because Drake was that close my forhead bumped into his. He chuckled and that extra breath felt warm on my face. Was this it? Was this going to be my first kiss? My lips were, like only about 3inches from his.  
"Clumsy as ever" Drake said and averted his gaze from me to the drawing. He smirked.  
"Is this a habbit of yours? Drawing me – very sexy may I add- and oh look you as well". My eyes widened and I quickly looked to my sketch. Oh God. It was me and him sitting at this tree and wait him leant in like he was now… smirking. Wait this drawing looks exactly like me and him now. How could I have drawn this. I pass it off and blush.  
"Well, err, like I said, the pencil controls me" I tried to make an excuse turning away from him.  
He laughed lightly.  
"Yeah right" he said then I felt a hand cup my cheek and before I knew it… I was kissing Drake Merwin.

**AN – Oooohhh Drake kissed Bex :O just a warning – There's gonna be some making out in the next chapter! ;)**


End file.
